<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courting Harry by lilyseyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320188">Courting Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes'>lilyseyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courting Rituals, First Time, Frottage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rimming, Snarry-A-Thon20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At an Ostara Gala at Malfoy Manor, Severus hears Draco, Blaise, and several other pureblood Hogwarts alumni discussing how politically advantageous it would be to marry Harry Potter. Not liking the tone of the discussion, Severus decides to utilize an ancient courting ritual and keep Harry safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snarry_a_Thon20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Courting Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to badgerlady for the beta! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom at Malfoy Manor was brightly lit, the flames of a hundred candles giving warmth to the dramatic draping swaths of green, violet, yellow, and silver fabric which decorated the room. Huge bouquets of spring flowers in corresponding colours anchored the drapes at the sides of the rooms. One whole wall was lined with tables filled with delicious hor d'oeuvres, jugs of sparkling wine and lemonade, delicate centerpieces of lavender, lemongrass, and daffodils, trays of tender asparagus and eggs, and honey filled crystal bowls. It was a worth banquet for an Ostara celebration.</p><p>Severus Snape accepted a fluted glass of champagne and orange juice as he skirted the large room, weaving between groups of people who were laughing and talking. Many of them were clothed in the traditional pastel colours symbolic of celebrating renewal and rebirth. While Severus was dressed elegantly in robes as fine as those of any of the moneyed purebloods in the room, they were black with a green waistcoat as his only concession to the Vernal Equinox. </p><p>The Malfoy Ostara Gala was a fundraising event for the Hogwarts Scholarship Fund, fulfilling the community service portion of the Lucius Malfoy's probation terms.  It was the first large benefit since the defeat of the Dark Lord, almost four years earlier, which wasn't thrown by the Ministry of Magic, and many of the old families had decided it was safe to attend. Surprisingly, Harry Potter had been the most vocal advocate for allowing the benefit to be held here and had agreed to co-chair the development committee with Narcissa. </p><p>A glance at the receiving line, which Severus had managed to avoid, did show a tousled dark head next to the Malfoys' blonde ones. He was surprised. Potter rarely made any public appearances and only occasionally agreed to lend his name for even charity functions such as the Gala. The boy was vexing and Severus was at a loss to figure him out, despite the time he'd spent in Potter's company. The boy, <i>young man</i>, had surprised him at every turn, especially as he had gotten older.</p><p>In the aftermath of the Final Battle, Potter had stayed at Hogwarts, initially helping Poppy Pomfrey with the injured before taking over much of the day-to-day care of Severus himself. Potter had been quiet and thoughtful, tending to Severus without comment, seeming to realize that Severus, his throat still healing, would rather not engage in conversation. Minerva had told Severus when Potter wasn't in the hospital wing, he was helping with the repair and renovation of the castle. She also expressed some concern as Potter kept to himself and made no attempt to socialize with any of the other residents.</p><p>By the time Severus was well and had returned to his quarters in Hogwarts, exonerated and a medal around his neck, Potter had sat his NEWTs at the Ministry and left. Although Severus quietly kept an eye on the boy, and even exchanged semi-regular letters with Potter, he still hadn't been able to decipher the mystery of Harry Potter. During the infrequent times Severus had actually spoke to Potter, he had been surrounded by an air of sadness and cloaked in secretness. This air of mystery included the fact that he finished the Auror Academy at the top of his class, however, Potter had chosen not to graduate with the rest of the cadets or become employed at the Ministry.</p><p>"—couldn't believe Potter showed up, actually!" Draco's voice sounded slightly defensive. "Mother speaks very highly of him."</p><p>"Of course, he showed up, Draco, everyone who is anybody is here today," Blaise Zabini interjected.</p><p>"No, Potter's not like that, Blaise, he doesn't care about impressing anyone."</p><p>"Yet, they are all over there trying to get his attention – every unmarried female under thirty is buzzing around him." Blaise scoffed. </p><p>Draco barked a derisive laugh. "Good luck to them! I don't think Potter plays for that team. If you remember correctly, he was obsessed in turns by me and Snape in our fifth and sixth years."</p><p>"Think of the political clout he could wield and the number of people he could sway by simply giving a speech." Theodore Nott drawled. "Perhaps I should begin Courting him."</p><p>Severus, in the process of moving away, froze in his tracks, the ramifications of what Nott was thinking about swirled in his head. Wandlessly casting a Silent Feet Charm, Severus crept closer to the small alcove the three former Slytherins were standing in. </p><p>"He's woefully ignorant of Wizarding traditions and rituals," Zabini's voice had taken a contemplative tone. "He holds several seats in the Wizengamot and has more money than the three of our families, combined."</p><p>"I <i>should</i> file a Rite of Courtship then," Nott said. "It would certainly improve my family's standing and he'd never know what hit him."</p><p>Draco snorted. "Potter would never consent to be courted by <i>you</i>!"</p><p>"Careful, Draco," Nott drawled warningly. "Besides, if he failed to properly refuse my suit or, even better, ignored it, I could force him into marriage to make up for the insult."</p><p>"Perhaps I'll submit a suit as well, just to give dear Harry a choice," Zabini drawled. "Merlin knows, I'm at least skilled enough to actually seduce him."</p><p>"Gentlemen, is that really necessary—"</p><p>"Of course it is, Malfoy!" Nott snapped. "You may not care because you're about to be betrothed to Greengrass, whose family was neutral! I'm still paying off the debt my father incurred in the Dark Lord's name! We may lose our seat—"</p><p>"All you have to do, actually, is treat him well," Zabini said in a soft voice. "According to the Gryffindor gossips, Potter was ill-treated by his relatives growing up. You know, unloved, no affection, harshly disciplined – it should be easy enough to coax him into falling in love."</p><p>A cold knot formed in Severus' chest as he flashed back to Potter's fifth year and the Occlumency disaster Albus had sentenced them both to. The images swirling passed as Severus had rummaged through Potter's mind, now taken in context, were classic signs of abuse.  Signs Severus himself was intimately familiar with and should have picked up on, but he'd been blinded by his own preconceived notions of who and what Harry Potter was: the son of James. His deep-seated hatred of the Marauders had rendered him oblivious to the abuse of his best friend's son. </p><p>Severus' eyes sought out the young man in question, who was currently standing stiffly against the far wall across the ballroom, a champagne flute held like a shield in front of him. Potter had edged away from the Malfoys and was making his way slowly towards the ballroom door, his face pale and Severus could see his eyes darting around the room. Was Potter remembering when he'd been held a captive in this very house? </p><p>His feet were moving before Severus was consciously aware he'd made a decision, his robes billowing behind him and his purposeful strides scattering the people in his path. Severus caught up to Potter, resplendent in silk robes of light green edged in dark blue, as he was walking in the direction of the Floo vestibule. Close up, Severus could see the strain in Potter's pale, stressed face.</p><p>"Mr. Potter," Severus greeted him, falling into step beside him as they crossed the Italian marble floor. "I understand congratulations are in order."</p><p>"Headmaster!" Potter gave him a shrug and a small smile, but didn't stop. "The academy seemed predestined after Hogwarts, but – thank you."</p><p>Severus' right eyebrow crept toward his hairline at the bitter tone to Potter's strange statement. "I hear a story behind that comment. Would you care to have tea with me tomorrow?"</p><p>Potter stopped in front of the large fireplace in the elaborately decorated foyer, turning to give Severus a genuine smile. "I'd like that, Professor."</p><p>"I'll owl you the time," Severus told him, watching as Potter nodded and Floo'd away. He followed quickly, as he had a number of things to put in order and very little time to do so.</p><p>Tea should be very interesting, Severus thought as he hurtled by hearths. Potter, as well as those smug former students, <i>would</i> never know what hit him. Potter, it seemed, apparently still needed a minder and Severus considered himself the best candidate.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~SS/HP~~</p>
</div>Standing on the steps leading into Hogwarts, Severus allowed himself a small smile. It had been a hectic twenty-four hours, but he'd accomplished everything he needed and was ready to present Potter with the courtship proposal. His research had revealed some disturbing and archaic laws still enforceable today. Severus had decided he could not allow Potter—<i>Harry</i> to be victimized by someone like Theodore Nott, who had been raised at his grandfather's knee on pure-blood rhetoric.  Especially as Severus had done some soul-searching himself, and discovered his own <i>admiration</i> and respect of the young man bordered on something deeper.<p>A ripple in the wards alerted Severus to Harry's arrival and he brushed a hand down the front of his robes as he straightened his shoulders. Harry came into sight surprisingly quickly and Severus watched as he strode purposely up towards the front steps, his eyes sweeping across the front of the castle before they alighted on Severus. He was gratified to see smile appear as Harry approached.</p><p>"Good morning, Headmaster!" Harry called as Severus walked down the steps to meet him.</p><p>"Mr. Potter," Severus intoned, taking in the light blue spring robe over a green shirt and denim jeans. "Please, follow me."  </p><p>Leading Potter through the stone courtyard where students liked to gather on the few sunny days in Scotland, Severus took him around the side of the castle and through a stone wall barrier. Stepping inside the small, walled garden, Severus was immensely pleased by Potter's gasp of pleasure. The beauty of the flower beds and rows of hedges made the hidden garden one of Severus' favorite places at Hogwarts. The house-elves had outdone themselves with the lovely tea laid out on the table, having fixed many of Harry's favorites, including treacle tart. Even the weather had cooperated, blessing him with a bright, warm, and cloudless spring day. </p><p>"It's beautiful," Harry whispered, turning around to take in the entire space. </p><p>"The Head's private garden," Severus told him, indicating the table with his hand. "I'd never seen it before—that year. It became a refuge for me during and since that time period and as beautiful as it is in the spring, it is incredible in the summer."</p><p>Harry nodded as he sat down. "I can only imagine how tough the year was for you."</p><p>Inclining his head, Severus shook out his serviette and placed it over his lap. "I had promised Albus I'd do everything I could to protect the students. There were times I was able to and other times in which I failed them miserably."</p><p>Selecting one of the sandwiches and a scone, Harry met his eyes. "From what I've heard, Headmaster, your successes outweighed any perceived failures, sir."</p><p>"Severus, please."</p><p>The delighted smile Harry gave him warmed him and Severus concentrated on filling his plate. They ate in a companionable silence, broken occasionally with comments on the delicious food and beautiful weather. Severus was somewhat surprised and thankful that the silence didn't seemed strained or forced. Perhaps this courtship wouldn't be such a horrendous ordeal, although he half expected Harry to reject the whole idea.</p><p>When Harry had finished two servings of treacle tart and all the dishes had disappeared, save the teapot, Severus retrieved the two scrolls from his pocket and placed them on the table. With a slender finger, he pushed them towards Harry, stopping just short of his hand.</p><p>"Before I share these with you, I'd like to know the truth behind your decision not to go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."</p><p>Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before meeting Severus' eyes. "There were actually several reasons, one being that I felt I've chased enough Dark Lords and such in my life already. However, the biggest reason is that after Ron happened to let slip that I was the Master of the Elder Wand, everyone began to challenge me to duels." He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "Well, the honest ones did, others simply tried to hex me at any opportunity – and that was the other cadets! Just think what would happen if I was actually on duty as an Auror! It would have been an utter disaster!"</p><p>Severus nodded, envisioning the bedlam which would ensue if Harry showed up to arrest a petty thief or try to settle a dispute between neighbors. "It would be worse if the information had been released to the public, but yes, I do understand."</p><p>Harry agreed sadly. "It's already bad enough just trying to go shopping."</p><p>Severus bit down on the sardonic retort, knowing it wasn't the right time or place for his snarking. "I would imagine that you are in a position to take a bit of time to decide on a choice of career. While you on a hiatus of sort, perhaps you will indulge me in discussing an alternative way to spend your time." He indicated the smaller scroll. "I have a proposal to offer you."</p><p>Harry reached out to take the scroll, but was stopped as Severus placed a hand over it. "Before you take it, this parchment has a compulsion spell on it."</p><p>He snatched his hand back. "A compulsion spell?" Why?"    </p><p>Picking the scroll up, Severus held in out to Harry. "It compels those who hold it to tell the truth. It is a standard charm for what I am proposing, allowing the recipient to speak their mind, instead of compelling them to accept the offer."   </p><p>Arching an eyebrow, Harry gingerly took the scroll, pausing to examine the Prince family crest on it, and broke the seal as he unrolled it. His eyes went wide with surprise before they flicked up to meet Severus', who gave him a short nod. Harry hurriedly went back to reading, a blush staining his cheeks. Severus used the opportunity to take a good look at the young man, taking in the faint purpling under his eyes and the drawn skin making his face look gaunt. </p><p>"A courtship?" Harry said softly, allowing the scroll to roll up in his hand. "How do you know whether I even like blokes?"    </p><p>Tilting his head, Severus kept his face carefully neutral, remembering Draco's comments and his own knowledge of Harry's obsessions with Draco and the Half-blood Prince. The flush of red crept up to color the tips of Harry's ears under Severus' scrutiny. </p><p>"You haven't given me any reason to believe you wouldn't," Severus told him quietly as he stood slowly. "Have you ever been kissed by a man, <i>Harry</i>?"</p><p>His eyes followed Severus as he moved around the table. "I, er—" </p><p>Severus extended his hand, palm up, toward Harry, who looked at it for a heartbeat before cautiously sliding his hand into Severus', a sharp jolt of magic running up his arm. Closing his fingers, Severus gently tugged Harry to his feet and drew him closer. Harry offered no resistance, coming into Severus' arms with a curious expression. Sliding one hand up to cup Harry's cheek, Severus was delighted to see Harry was only half a head shorter than he was and fit well in his arms. Severus used his hand to tilt Harry's face slightly upward and leaned forward to brush his lips over Harry's mouth, once, twice, before settling over them. His hand and lips tingled with their magic as it sparked everywhere they touched. Severus deepened the kiss by drawing the tip of his tongue across the seam of Harry's lips.</p><p>Harry gasped, opening for Severus who explored deeper, savoring the taste of treacle, tea, and something uniquely Harry. Carefully, Severus made sure there was room between their hips as the kiss deepened, not wanting to scare Harry with how aroused he was already. He felt Harry reach for him, the edge of the scroll pressing into his forearm as Harry's hand curled around his arm. Easing back a little, Severus lifted his head slowly, looking down at the delightful flush coloring Harry's face, his eyes an impossible green. His thumb smoothed the skin over Harry's cheekbone as they stared at one another for a long minute.</p><p>"I believe it is safe to say you are attracted to men," Severus told him softly, taking a step away from him.</p><p>"So I am." Harry's eyes gleamed as he watched Severus moved his chair closer. "And you want to engage in a Courtship Ritual with me?"</p><p>Severus waited for Harry to sit down, before taking his own seat and reaching over to tap the scroll Harry still had clutched in his hand. "Absolutely, and I want this particular incarnation of the Ritual." </p><p>Harry studied Severus's face intently for several minutes. "A guest lecturer came into the academy one day to warn us about some of the ancient marriage and betrothal laws which are still legal in the Wizarding world. Some of the stipulations and restraints had the feel of enslavement to me, making wonder me why anyone would ever agree to participate. Even worse are the contracts that look like Courting Rituals but are really marriage contracts with no way to break them."</p><p>Nodding, Severus tapped his wand on the teapot, signaling for a refill, and pouring a fresh cup for each of them. "Which is why I wrote this contract with a double fail-safe clause. Either of us can cancel the contract by verbally declaring their honest belief that they cannot go through with this agreement. If you do agree, the courtship will last a year and will result in a handfasting for six months, prior to the soul binding."</p><p>"So, both of us would have plenty of time to make our decision," Harry said thoughtfully as he accepted the cup. </p><p>"As well as determine what our desires are," Severus replied, taking a cautious sip of his tea. "No hidden clauses, no alternative motives, just clear and straightforward rules; however, it does require exclusivity."     </p><p>Blinking at him, Harry gave him a haughty glare. "I would have thought that would be a given."</p><p>"You'd be surprised," Severus told him, keeping his expression neutral. "Many purebloods arrange Courtships or marriage agreements before their children are even in Hogwarts, purely for power and wealth. The majority of those allow participants to take lovers, both men and women, on the side."  </p><p>Harry frowned. "I wouldn't marry someone who felt they could cheat on me."</p><p>"Excellent strategy," Severus said dryly. "I quite agree."</p><p>"Well," Harry said as he smoothed the parchment flat. "If you have a quill, I have only one proviso I'd like to add and, if you are in agreement, then I will sign it."</p><p>"A proviso?" Severus' curiosity was piqued.</p><p>Meeting Severus' eyes, Harry gave him a serious look. "I would like you to teach me about Wizarding tradition, the Wizengamot, and the titles I've inherited."</p><p>Severus gave him a nod. "It would be my pleasure, although I'm at a loss as to how you have reached your majority and have not been given those lessons already."</p><p>"No one ever mentioned it to me when I was at Hogwarts," Harry admitted, adding his signature to the scroll beside Severus' and smiling when the parchment flared gold, disappearing silently. </p><p>"I would have thought the goblins would have at least educated you when you went to take your—" Severus cut himself off as he saw the look on Harry's face. "Well then, perhaps we should start our courtship off with a visit to Gringotts."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~ SS/HP ~~</p>
</div>Severus browsed the shelves in Flourish &amp; Blotts, looking for <i>Privilege and Service: What Every Heir Should Know</i> by Abourne Wright. He spied the gilded title between two larger books and reached up to tug the book off the shelf. Checking to make sure it was the latest edition; Severus took it up to the clerk while his eyes scanned the entrance. It was an old habit and one that had saved him numerous times in the past. Not everyone had believed the evidence Albus left or Harry's testimony at his trial and Severus was wary whenever he was out in Wizarding areas.<p>Pocketing the book, Severus stepped from the shop and strode towards Gringotts. The appointment they had made was in ten minutes and Severus wanted to be on time. He felt more than saw Harry materialize beside him and they went up the steps into the white marble building together. Their trip three days ago had resulted in Gringotts director Silveraxe insisting on immediate purification rituals for both of them to purge the remaining Dark magic from their systems. It had been jarring to be told they both carried residue from their fight against Voldemort, more for Harry than Severus, but between Harry's Horcrux scar and Severus' Dark Mark, it wasn't a surprise. Neither was the directive to do a twenty-four-hour body cleanse and fast before they returned.</p><p><i>A lovely beginning to their Courtship</i>, Severus thought, his stomach grumbling at its empty state. </p><p>"My stomach is saying the same thing," Harry said with a bit of a gripe in his voice. </p><p>"It is a good thing I have reservations for lunch in London when we are done."</p><p> "Thank goodness!" Harry laughed as they reached the doors. "My stomach looks forward to it."</p><p>The guards opened the doors for them and Severus gestured for Harry to proceed into the elegantly decorated lobby. Silveraxe was waiting for them, standing behind the row of tellers and, with a discreet signal, the two followed the Director back to his office. As they seated themselves, Severus let his eyes roam appreciatively over the display of goblin wrought, jewel-encrusted swords, daggers, and battle axes. They were amazing pieces of art as well as fully functional; many of the deadliest instruments were hundreds of years old.</p><p>"Good morning, gentlemen," Silveraxe seated himself behind his desk and with a wave of his hand a pile of parchment appeared in front of him. "If you are ready, we will proceed with the magical genealogy test."</p><p>Harry tilted a bit toward Severus for a moment in what Severus was discovering was a defensive gesture, however he corrected himself and leaned forward in anticipation. Severus had researched the test, and while there wasn't much written about goblin magic, he knew what to expect: a charmed piece of parchment, a potion whose content was a closely guarded secret, a few drops of blood, and an incantation from each of them as the blood infused potion was poured over the parchment. They both followed Silveraxe's directions, utilizing a ceremonial dagger to prick their fingers in turn, shook their potions, and repeated the spell.   </p><p>Severus watched, fascinated, as curly dark letters began to form at the bottom, a trickle at first and then, with an almost audible <i>whoosh</i>, the ink flowed upwards.  The black turned into swirling colors as several family crests blossomed along the left side of his parchment. He frowned as he watched the lines connect, creating a picture of his heritage. A gasp had Severus looking over at Harry's parchment and catching a glimpse of a long line of colorful crests interspersed with the curling black cursive.  Even as his own parchment became still, Harry's continued filling with the decorative writing clear to the bottom. </p><p>Before either of them could get a good look at the results, Silveraxe lifted them as he muttered a incantation in Gobbledygook. Both parchments glowed for a moment, Severus' blue and Harry's pure white. Silveraxe laid the two down as several odd-looking scrolls popping into existence on the desk. </p><p>"Highly unusual," Silveraxe muttered as he looked over the two magical genealogy. "You are both of the Dyfed line of kings, a bloodline thought to have died out many years ago. Lord Prince, you are of the second son of Queen Ganieda of Cumbric. Lord Potter, your line traces back to her brother, Myrddin Emrys. Their mother was Adhan, a Royal Princess who became a nun and who is said to have borne two children with her lover, another nun."</p><p>"Merlin?" Severus whispered, his mind whirling. "I thought he was sired by an incubus demon."</p><p>"Puritan attempts to mislead." Silveraxe sneered as he continued to examine. "Hmm, seems to be bearer ability on both sides of Lord Potter's family.</p><p>Severus felt Harry's hand slip into his and grasp it tightly, the jolt of his magic running up Severus' arm. Turning his head, he took in the wide green eyes that made Harry look younger than his twenty-three years. He gave Harry what he hoped was a reassuring look and squeezed his hand. </p><p>"The Prince line originated in the Royal House granted by the King of Cumbric, continued through the Ravenclaw line, as well as many of the Sacred twenty-eight. You are related to the Blacks, Malfoys, Yaxleys, and the Rosiers. This entitles you to the Prince and Ravenclaw lordships."</p><p>Silveraxe shuffled several parchments before coming back to Harry's genealogy test. "Lord Potter, the Emrys line also originated in a Royal House and merged with a maternal line originating with the illegitimate daughter of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Although a squib, she was raised in secret and chose to live in the Muggle world, beginning the Evans bloodline. Your paternal line includes Peverell and Potter, with Black, Fawley, and Longbottom ancestors; Maternal includes Malfoy, Burke, and Prewett. You are entitled to the Potter and Peverell Lordships, heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Regent to the Black Lordship."</p><p>Severus arched an eyebrow. "<i>Regent</i>?" </p><p>Harry nodded, the corner of his mouth crooking up in a half-smile. "Teddy is to be Lord Black. The title is a bloodline heredity and Draco Malfoy is already heir to a lordship."</p><p>Silveraxe spoke up before Severus could ask anything else. "The vaults you gifted the Tonks family have not appreciably diminished the Black fortune you inherited, along with the substantial Potter holdings, and now the additional vaults will be added."</p><p>"Any progress on the other titles that have been left to me?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p>"Two lord titles and a dukedom have been returned to the closest blood relatives in the last month."</p><p>"And the vault funding the searches doesn't need replenishing?"</p><p>"Not yet, Lord Potter," Silveraxe answered before addressing Severus again. "Lord Prince, do you wish the new vaults to be consolidated with your personal vault or kept separate?"</p><p>"Separate for now, please," Severus replied, before nodding toward the scrolls at Silveraxe's elbow. "I'm interested in knowing if those are existing betrothal or marriage contracts and for whom."</p><p>A smirk twisted Silveraxe's face as he tapped each scroll in turn. "This is a betrothal contract between Peverell and Prince families from 1133 AD, a marriage contract between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw from 903 AD, and a marriage contract between Potter and Prince from 1423 AD. There is also an odd betrothal contract between Lord Black and an unspecified Weasley from November of 1981."</p><p>Severus exchanged a look with Harry, who gave him a subtle nod. "Would it be possible for the courtship contract we both just signed to supersede these ancient scrolls?"</p><p>"All except the last one," Harry interjected. "Although, I can't figure out why anyone would execute a betrothal contract when the surviving Black heir of the time was imprisoned and the only female Weasley newly born. " Harry shook his head. "Anyway, even at five, Teddy seems rather fascinated by Bill's daughter, so they may be destined to fulfil that one."</p><p>Silveraxe tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe we can merge the prior contacts from all the families with your courtship contract."  He gave them a toothy grin. "For a fee, of course, and the standard terms."</p><p>"Of course," Severus agreed, refraining from rolling his eyes as Harry grinned.</p><p>They were able to conclude their business with the goblin within twenty minutes, asking that copies of all the completed paperwork be sent to each of them. Silveraxe had given Severus a sly look as he told them any other contracts to court Harry would be rejected until theirs was completed, in marriage or parting company. Severus would have sworn a relieved look crossed Harry's face at the pronouncement.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~ SS/HP ~~</p>
</div>Lunch was at an exclusive new restaurant across from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where customer privacy was highly regarded. Both of them now sported new rings on their fingers and Severus took advantage of the privacy spells in place around their booth to explain the many various duties of a lord. Presenting Harry with the book he'd found, Severus went over managing family estates and vaults, overseeing family members' welfare, and attending the Wizengamot sessions. Severus continued to list responsibilities until Harry's eyes glazed over, just about the time their lunches arrived.<p>"You realize, I had no idea," Harry told him quietly between bites of perfectly grill fish. "It wasn't until four years ago that I discovered I had inherited an estate from my parents. I thought my trust vault was all I had and I felt guilty about Sirius leaving everything to me. I didn't even go to Gringotts until I needed money to pay for the Auror academy."</p><p>Looking up, Severus narrowed his eyes. "You should have had a full accounting of your inheritance by the time you turned eleven, Harry."</p><p>"I didn't even know about my vault until Hagrid took me to Gringotts that first time – he had my key as Dumbledore had given it to him, but took it back after I had taken money from my vault."</p><p>"Dumbledore should never have had it," Severus said, shaking his head. "Another reason all new Hogwarts students, especially the Muggleborn and those raised outside of the magical world, should have a magical genealogy test done, in my opinion. The cost could come out of the school budget."</p><p>"You believe it is that important?" Harry asked in a surprised tone, lifting his wine glass.</p><p>"It's essential, as you have discovered yourself." Severus gestured with his knife. "Neither one of us realized half our family was from a magical line whose non-magical offspring had been living in the Muggle world. I wonder how many of the so-called Muggleborns might turn out to be in similar situations."</p><p>"True enough," Harry said. "Do you think Hogwarts could offer a few classes in Wizarding history and traditions? Maybe even a genealogy class?"</p><p>"They would need the approval of the Board of Governors, but I don't see why not, especially as electives for third-years and above to begin with." </p><p>Their conversation turned to more general topics as the two men caught up on the other's life. Severus found that he was enjoying the company of this mature Harry, who'd been physically hardened by training and battle, as well as mentally and emotionally by death and disappointment, including his experience at the Auror Academy. Harry had always been weighed down by responsibility and hardship, but it seemed he shouldered it better these days on delightfully broad shoulders. </p><p>"—it was bad enough with everyone challenging me to duels, it just got tedious." Harry was telling him. "It was a relief when Kingsley put the information about the wand under a Never Tell Charm. Can you imagine what it would have been like if that information became public?"</p><p>Severus sneered at the very idea. "People are idiots. Although I could never understand why you wanted a career chasing Dark wizards when you'd already spent the majority of your life dealing with the worst one."</p><p>They lingered over tea before Severus paid for lunch and escorted Harry into Diagon Alley. They walked side by side toward the Leaky Cauldron in companionable silence, their hands brushing every few steps and sending a jolt of pure awareness throughout Severus' body. As they approached the entrance to the Alley, Harry hesitated for an instant before gripping Severus' arm and side-along Apparating them.</p><p>When they landed, Severus could see they were in a Floo foyer, with a large white marble fireplace against one wall. "Yours?" he asked softly.</p><p>Harry gave him a sheepish smile and nodded. "I wanted to say goodbye without fear of some photographer lurking about."</p><p>"Oh?" Severus stepped closer, his eyes following as Harry licked his lips. "Why might that be?"</p><p>"I wanted you to do another compatibility test."</p><p>Severus was happy to comply, cupping Harry's face as he brushed his lips across Harry's, before leaning in to kiss him properly. Hungrier and deeper than their first, this kiss aroused Severus as no other ever had. Sliding his fingers into Harry's soft, tousled hair, Severus couldn't seem to get enough. One of them moaned and Severus was afraid it had been he as Harry's arms circled him, tugging him closer. </p><p>A sharp shock had them jumping apart. </p><p>"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry sputtered, his breathing labored and his pupils wide with desire.</p><p>Severus took a deep breath, his hands clenching and cock throbbing. "That is Gringotts' unique way of chaperoning our Courtship. No intimacy until we are bonded or cancel the contract."</p><p>Pressing a hand to his groin, Harry sighed. "Well, I suppose it <i>is</i> for our own good, but I have a feeling it will involve a lot of wanking!"</p><p>"Too true."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~ SS/HP ~~</p>
</div>"Hello, Severus."<p>The melodious voice of Narcissa Malfoy made Severus stiffen and silently curse his luck. He'd Floo'd to a high-end jeweler in the wizarding district of Paris just to avoid being seen in Diagon Alley, to pick out a courting gift for his next date with Harry.  Turning slowly, Severus glanced at Narcissa, resplendent in blue, before going back to skimming the contents of the glass case in front of him. Most of the jewelry was ostentatious and chunky, things Severus couldn't imagine Harry ever wearing.  </p><p>"Narcissa."</p><p>A miniature snowy white owl cloak pin in the corner drew Severus' attention and he moved closer to get a better look. White stones with black accents and amber eyes, it closely matched Harry's beloved snowy owl and Severus knew it would be a perfect gift.</p><p>"Rumor has it you were involved in a courtship, which delights me—"</p><p>Severus straightened to his full height, turned and scowled. "Are you <i>stalking</i> me, madam?"</p><p>Narcissa laughed, a light, joyous sound which surprised Severus. "Of course, Severus, would you expect any less? Both you and your intended are special to me, my old friend. I just want to make sure the journey is smooth."</p><p>It took everything in him not narrow his eyes at her even as Severus realized Harry had to have told her himself. "I hadn't realized you two were so close." </p><p>There was a haunted look in the depths of Narcissa's eyes for an instance as she met his. "It was a hard-won affinity, Severus, forged out of the necessity of war and honed in the aftermath. We all did what we had to survive and now, I will do what I have to, to ensure he and my son have a happy life."</p><p>A smile curved Narcissa's lips as she moved closer to him. "And I was not <i>stalking</i> you, Severus – it is Draco's life I'm currently meddling in!"</p><p>"Merlin help him," Severus snarked, laying a gentle hand on her arm. "And your efforts are appreciated, by both of them."</p><p>Narcissa shot him a look. "Apparently you haven't spoken to Draco recently." She moved closer to the display case, looking over the pins. "Which were you thinking of getting?"</p><p>"The snowy owl," Severus told her, pointing out the pin. </p><p>"Oh, Severus, it's perfect!" </p><p>A signal to the shop owner, and his Gringotts key, sped the purchasing transaction; Severus soon had the pin wrapped up and safely tucked into his pocket. Saying his goodbyes to Narcissa with a bow of his head, Severus stepped outside before Apparating to Harry's front walkway. The regal manor house was made of native stone, standing two stories tall, the gable windows sparkling in the Spring sunshine. Severus was impressed as it seemed to blend in with the grove of trees and creek running alongside it.</p><p>"Severus!" </p><p>Harry's voice startled him and Severus spun around to see him walking up the flagstone path from the side of the house. Dressed casually in Muggle jeans and a white jumper, Harry smiled widely as he laid a hand on Severus' arm. </p><p>"You're right on time!" Tightening his grip, Harry leaned closer to Severus and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. They both froze for a moment, relaxing when nothing painful happened. "I guess that's okay, then."</p><p>Severus almost pulled him into a <i>real</i> kiss as Harry gave a cheeky smile, but resisted as Harry guided him along the flagstones, hand slipping naturally into Severus' as they walked. A warm breeze ruffled Harry’s hair as he pointed out the gardens and Severus found he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from his companion to admire the flora. The stone path curved around a large swimming pool and fountain before spreading out into a wide, terraced patio. A single table with two chairs was set overlooking the spacious grounds.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind being outdoors,” Harry told him as they sat down. “The weather has just been so nice the last week.”</p><p>"Not at all," Severus replied, shaking out his serviette and draping it over his lap. </p><p>An unusual oval tea tray made of silver, with a green and gold pot and matching cups sat next to Harry's place. Plates of cheeses and toast points appeared on the table, as well as trays of small sandwiches and meat pasties, with jellies and fruit for afters.  Harry poured tea and passed a cup to Severus before they both filled their plates. They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the sunshine and excellent food, until the table cleared itself. </p><p>Folding his serviette, Severus sat back before drawing the small box out of his pocket and setting it in front of a surprised Harry. "While gifts are not essential in our courtship as each of us is financially secure, I would like you to accept this as a token of my esteem."</p><p>Harry picked up the gift and carefully lifted the lid. "Oh, Severus!" he gasped as he picked up the pin out of the box and cradled it in his hand. "It's beautiful!"</p><p>Immediately standing, Harry moved toward Severus, throwing his arms around Severus' neck, and practically falling into his lap. Severus was able to enfold Harry in his arms and enjoy his closeness for about half a minute, before Harry was forcibly ejected from it. Severus leapt out of the chair and managed to grab Harry's forearm before he landed on his arse. He carefully eased Harry back to his feet, sliding his hand down until he was able to pluck the pin from Harry's hand.</p><p>"Should have read the fine print on that bloody contract," Severus muttered as he gingerly pinned the snowy owl to the front of Harry's jumper. "There, now it won't get lost until you are able to put it away."</p><p>Harry captured Severus' hand and gave it a quick squeeze before stepping back. "It was written in Gobbledygook!" Harry laughed at Severus' scowl. "Nevertheless, thank you for the beautiful gift." He gestured at the house. "Would you like a tour? Last time you were here we never got past the foyer."</p><p>"I'd love to," Severus assured him as he followed Harry across the patio towards the house, his attention caught more by the movement of Harry's hips than the rockwork around him. </p><p>A flick of Harry's wand opened a wall of windows and, much to Severus' surprise, he found himself stepping into a large, light filled sitting room. The walls were cream coloured and the ceiling at least two stories high. The furnishings were made of dark wood, the couches and arm chairs in either black or cream leather, with green and gold accent colours in the pillows and draperies. The floors were done in various shades of white marble with veins of gold and black. A large fireplace made it a warm, inviting space.  </p><p>Two wings led off the main entrance, just in front of the formal sitting room. The south wing housed the formal dining room, the ballroom, a large library, and an equally large office, with the kitchens and house-elf quarters underneath the wing. The north wing contained eight guest bedrooms, along with the master bedroom and the nursery. Severus arched an eyebrow as Harry showed him the large room decorated in soothing pastels, but Harry just smiled at him as he led the way back down the wide staircase. </p><p>"I take it children will be added to the marriage contract?" Severus kept his voice even, not really sure whether this was something he wanted.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said firmly as he reached to open a door set in the wall opposite of the stairs. "I was thrilled to hear I could be a bearer! I'm actually looking forward to carrying our children." Harry waved up a torch, illuminating a stairway. "Now this will be more your domain than mine, if you decide to live here!"</p><p>Severus almost missed the first step as the image of Harry, heavily pregnant with their child, appeared in his mind. Banishing it firmly, Severus refocused on what Harry was saying.</p><p>"—demolished the upstairs and rebuilt the house from the ground up, but I knew enough to leave this area alone as there are layers of protective charms and wards on both the potions lab and the training room. I had the lab completely upgraded to a master's level, but you will be able to judge for yourself if it is adequate."</p><p>Harry paused with his hand on a door knob, a single torch illuminating the dark stone walls and almost invisible mahogany door. "You can, of course, customize it to your standards."</p><p>Pushing the door inward, Harry stepped back and motioned Severus forward. Cautiously Severus stepped over the threshold and into the largest potions lab he'd ever seen. Immaculately clean, with the latest in cauldrons and accoutrements, and floor to ceiling glass front ingredient storage cupboards. On one of the numerous brewing stations, sat a small trunk made with what appeared to be redwood with gold hinges. To his surprise, <i>S. Snape, Master Potioneer</i> was written on the nameplate. </p><p>Severus arched an eyebrow as he shot Harry a look. "What is this?"</p><p>"A courting gift?" Harry gave him a sheepish smile, his hand coming up to rub the back neck. "I've had it for a while, but had never had the right opportunity to give it to you."</p><p>The trunk seemed innocuous enough as Severus reached out to open it. The latch pricked his finger and Severus snatched back his hand, before realizing the lock had been locked with a blood ward. Giving Harry a scowl, Severus gingerly opened the lid and stared at the array of prepared ingredients the trunk contained. A glimmering scale caught his eyes, as did a bundle of green iridescent snake skin, but there was only one type serpent of that color—</p><p>"Basilisk?" Severus breathed, reaching in to run a finger along the skin. "How?"</p><p>A faint blush tinged Harry's cheeks. "After the Final Battle, while you were still unconscious. Professor McGonagall was concerned about being able to hire wizarding stone masons to properly fix the castle. I had an idea, so I went to your office and spoke to Professor Dumbledore's portrait to confirm the basilisk I had fought in my second year was mine by conquest." Harry swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I knew it was still in the Chamber of Secrets, which was somehow preserving it, and arranged for the goblins to harvest it."</p><p>"Harvest it?" </p><p>"Yes," Harry said, nodding. "I had no idea how much a basilisk was worth! I mean, some parts were worth more than others, but I mean one fang, like the one I used to kill the Horcrux? It sold for a half million Galleons! Overall, it sold for about a million Galleons a meter and at twenty meters, that was more than enough to pay for the repairs."</p><p>Severus could only stare, his mind grasping the concept of a twelve-year-old slaying twenty-meter-long basilisk, something which Albus had never spoken of. The only way Severus had even suspected, although nothing that big, were brief flashes during their ill-fated Occlumency lessons. Harry took his disbelief the wrong way.</p><p>"It's okay!  I had the goblins put the best parts aside for you, including the other fang and the venom sack, intact!" </p><p>Turning toward him, Severus put his hand on Harry's forearm. "Harry, this is a priceless gift—"</p><p>"And one I have been waiting a long time to give you."</p><p>Severus reached out and cupped Harry's cheek, taking in the truth he could see clearly in the man's eyes. "Thank you, Harry. It's an incredible gift."</p><p>Harry placed his hand over Severus' and leaned into the touch. "I'm delighted you like it."</p><p>Unconsciously, Severus leaned closer to the delectable lips but pulled back after a mere brushing. Definitely didn't want the goblin <i>chaperone</i> jinx to kick in. Harry gave a heart-felt sigh as they both stepped back.</p><p>"I believe I will leave this here for the moment," Severus said quietly and gently closed the lid. </p><p>Harry beamed at his response and allowed his lips to twitch upward; Severus felt a pleasantly warm sensation in his belly. Keeping his hand wrapped around Harry's as they moved out of the lab, Severus followed Harry back up into the sitting room. The beauty of the wall of glass became especially apparent, as Severus was greeted by a panoramic view of the patio and extensive gardens. It was as breathtaking as it was calming and Severus could understand why Harry would enjoy living here.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" Harry paused in the doorway for a moment before striding into room.</p><p>Severus followed, curious until he caught sight of an eagle owl sailing into the room. The magnificent bird carried a lilac coloured envelope in its talons and Severus smirked, knowing it was Narcissa's shade of the season. He couldn't resist a laugh as he watched Harry gingerly accepted the missive from the large owl before dropping onto the couch.</p><p>"You poor thing, you got the envelope edged in gold – I'd swear there are compulsion charms on those!" Severus sat beside Harry as he broke the seal. "I didn't realize you and Narcissa were that close."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Narcissa has been very good to me," he protested as he broke the seal. "She taught me about being the head of a family, especially how to managing my properties, with house-elves and putting up wards. She even decorated the house for me."</p><p>"Ahh," Severus responded, giving him a knowing look. "She made you her latest <i>project</i>, then."</p><p>"Bloody hell! That witch is nutters!" Harry exclaimed as his eyes scanned the parchment. "There must be six different <i>engagements</i> she's planning on holding and she expects us at all of them!"</p><p>"What?" Severus straightened up and snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand to read the elegant writing himself. "She wants you to host a garden party and a dinner party here! And a Midsummer's Ball at Prince Hall?"</p><p>"What's Prince Hall?" </p><p>Severus glared at the parchment as he answered. "My ancestral home, which is more like a bloody castle with extensive gardens."</p><p>Harry leaned against him and peered at the note. "Well, at least she says she'll take care of all the planning and we just have to show up."</p><p>"Bloody brilliant."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~ SS/HP ~~</p>
</div>Severus adjusted the high collar of his white linen shirt, smoothing a hand down the front of the lightweight summer robes. The navy silk was embroidered with silver, with the Prince family crest tastefully positioned over his chest. Harry's sage green robes were embossed with both the Potter and Peverell crests with gold accents. They walked side by side around the well-attended garden party, the fourth they had attended in as many weeks. This was a more informal afternoon tea, served on Harry's patio with tours of the expansive gardens.<p>Severus reached out, placing his hand on Harry's sleeve to get his attention as he pointed out a group of high-ranking ministry employees. He leaned in close as he spoke, having found over the course of the past few weeks that he really enjoyed touching Harry. While he'd never said anything to Severus, Harry seemed to welcome his touch: clasping his hand when Severus grasped it and nestling close when Severus put an arm around his shoulders. Severus made sure to keep his actions light and brief, not wanting the goblins' chaperone spell to <i>remind</i> them of its presence.</p><p>Harry seemed to welcome his touches but was careful not to go over what would be considered proper. Neither of them enjoyed the goblins' reminders. Severus had developed a fondness for having his hands linger on Harry's arm or around his hand. It was always a wonder to watch Harry's cheeks flush with what Severus liked to imagine was arousal; he couldn't wait until the day when he could lick, kiss, and worship every bit of Harry's skin. </p><p>"Harry!" </p><p>They both looked towards the back of the house where Severus could see Harry's best friends standing with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Ginny and Michael Connor were walking over to join the group.</p><p>Severus gave Harry's arm a light squeeze as he hesitated, before letting go. "Go on, you haven't seen them for a month."</p><p>The smile Harry flashed at him sent a jolt of arousal right to his cock and Severus knew there was heat in the look he returned. A low growl escaped him as he watched Harry being swept into a hard embrace by first Granger and then the youngest Weasley. </p><p>"For Merlin's sake, Severus, he's not yours yet!" Narcissa's voice was sharp in his ear. "And, in the event your eyesight is going, both of them are female and pregnant as well!"   </p><p>Severus didn't bother to turn as he felt the formidable witch take his elbow and come up beside him. Narcissa had developed quite the soft spot for Harry, becoming even more protective over the course of the courtship and Severus knew never forgot that it was Harry who had kept them out of Azkaban. It had been she who had begun Harry's lessons in proper wizarding etiquette and decorum, while also giving Harry a sounding board in a demographic he'd never had: a pureblood of a noble family.</p><p>"Stop teasing him, Severus, or you may not like the outcome," Narcissa told him as she thrust a cup into his hand. "Harry is truly an innocent and seems to be getting quite frustrated with the restrictions being put on both of you by the courtship."</p><p>Severus stiffened, his face closing. "I don't believe—"</p><p>"Do shut up and drink your <i>tea</i>, Severus!" Narcissa hissed. "Harry is truly inexperienced with the emotions and physical reactions you are creating within him! The intensity of the arousals and the lack of knowledge are starting to build frustration: clearly not the same type of frustration you are fostering. Take a care, my friend, or you will lose him."</p><p>An uneasy feeling swirled in Severus' stomach, as he had seen the deep frustration in Harry and had put it down to sexual tension. To hide his disquiet, Severus took a sip of his tea and blinked as he tasted the firewhiskey in the cup.</p><p>"While, as Harry told me once, I am no Molly Weasley, even I can see the strain the he's under. Remember he was touch starved by those abysmal Muggles whose care he endured as a child." Narcissa took a sip of her own fiery tea, before nailing Severus with a look. "Stop with the fleeting touches, they are not arousing in the sense you are imagining. Grasp his hand firmly, cup his face with both hands when you look him in the eye, make sure Harry knows by whom and why he is being touched!"</p><p>Severus could feel his cheeks heat with color that had nothing to do with the alcohol in his cup. "I was attempting to woo him—"</p><p>"It won't work, Severus! He has to be convinced of your sincerity." Narcissa leaned closer. "Harry has been manipulated so many times by so many people in his life, he craves a firm hand and reassuring touch."</p><p>"Did he complain—"</p><p>"Heavens, no! Harry has been infatuated with you since his fifth year, by his own admission."</p><p>Severus' head swung back towards where Harry stood chatting with other Hogwarts alumni. "What?"</p><p>Narcissa waved her hand imperiously. "Communication, Severus, is key. Now, have you decided on how many children you would like to have? Did you say both of you are being capable of becoming pregnant?  You should be able to pass on all the bloodline titles you have, especially if you both carry." </p><p>She ignored Severus' snort at her words.</p><p>Sipping his <i>tea</i>, Severus watched as Harry gingerly laid a hand on Granger's swollen belly as the friends chatted enthusiastically. There was something bothering Harry, Severus knew, but he was sure it was the constraints in the Chaperone Charm, not an unease at their arrangement. They had worked on their marriage contract, which Severus felt was equally beneficial for them and made provisions for their children. They would fulfil all the ancient contracts between their extended families and Harry seemed pleased with the outcome. </p><p>Granted, they had spent the majority of the past two months in each other's company and Severus found Harry a companionable and intelligent young man, a bit quieter and more subdued than Severus would have expected. Harry didn't act as though he wasn't comfortable with Severus or had any second thoughts on their plans for the future. A clear, joyous laugh drifted to Severus from Harry and his friends, making his own lips twitch. It wasn't often he heard Harry laugh so freely, and Severus swore he would do his best to keep Harry just as joyous as he was at this moment.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~ SS/HP ~~</p>
</div>"Master Severus?"<p>Severus lifted his eyes from the revisions he was making to the new class schedule for the incoming first-years when he heard the Hogwarts head house-elf speak. "Yes, Demy?"</p><p>"Sir, Master Harry be on his way from the front gates." Demy gave Severus a keen look. "Shall I send tea up?"</p><p>"Yes, please," Severus replied absently, his brow furrowing as he capped his ink well.</p><p>He wasn't supposed to see Harry until later that afternoon, when they were meeting up prior to attending Draco's engagement party. It was the last of the spring parties Narcissa had set for their courtship. The next public commitment would be at the new Midsummer's Ball, which was in preparation at Prince Hall. Even though it didn't go with the <i>official</i> courtship agenda, Severus planned to propose to Harry at midnight on the solstice, having retrieved the Prince bonding rings from Gringotts. The goblins' charm was chafing at both of them, but Severus could tell it was impacting Harry more and more. While Severus was content with their interaction, he knew Harry wasn't. The frustration and something else, something underlining it, was causing Harry to withdraw.</p><p>Yet, all in all, Severus was very happy with the courtship so far and amazed at how his feelings had deepened for Harry. The attraction Severus had felt for Harry when he presented his courtship proposal had matured into what he felt now. Children had never been something Severus even thought of for himself, but with Harry, having a family was attainable and had become the dream Severus wanted. Standing, Severus walked to the window in the small seating area to the side of his office, his eyes tracking a group of students walking in the late spring sunshine. Another couple were snogging behind a bush. Severus wanted nothing more than to do the same thing with Harry.</p><p>The sound of the circular staircase activating pulled Severus out of his thoughts and he stepped back in front of his desk. The tea tray Demy promised popped up on the low table in the sitting area, just as Harry knocked on his office door.</p><p>"Come in." Severus smoothed the front of his robes with one hand as Harry stepped into the room.</p><p>Harry was dressed casually in a jumper, trousers and a cloak over his shoulders and looked good enough to eat. He ran a hand through his hair as he took a step closer to where Severus stood. "Hello, Severus."</p><p>"Harry, is everything all right?" Severus moved to meet him. "You seem upset."</p><p>"This isn't working, Severus," Harry looked at him, taking a step back when Severus got close. "This Chaperone Charm is defeating the purpose of having the courtship. I can't get too close, can't wrap my arms around you, can't even get a decent kiss!" </p><p>"Harry, I know its been difficult, but we'll make up for the lack of intimacy once we are engaged—" </p><p>"But you might not want me then, because I can't even get close enough to you now to see if I can…if you want me!"</p><p>"Of course, I want you!"</p><p>Severus reached to gather Harry into his arms, trying to reassure him, but Harry wasn't easily calmed.  He twisted away, his every motion edged with violence, stunning Severus as Harry's powerful magic began to stir the air. </p><p>"No! I just can't take this any longer!" Harry had gone pale, his face a mask of determination. "I love you, Severus, but I can't take the constraints of this courtship contract any longer!"</p><p>Severus reached for him again. "Harry—"</p><p>"No!" Harry held out his hand, palm toward Severus. "I, Harry James Potter, can honestly state this <i>courtship contract</i> between Severus Snape and me will not work and I declare it null and void! So mote it be!"</p><p>A pulse of orange surrounded Harry and then a <i>crack</i> reverberated in the room and passed through Severus. He felt the reverberation as a ripping pain in the middle of his chest that left Severus panting for a breath.  Severus fell back, his left hand pressed to his chest as he staggered back to drop on to the couch behind him. A tremble, reminiscent of a bout with the Cruciatus Curse, started in Severus' core as he watched a smirk erupted on Harry's face. A scroll of parchment appeared in Harry's hand, its golden aura spreading to outline Harry as Severus struggled to draw a breath.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Severus closed his eyes, the pain sharper than anything else he'd ever experienced. The courting they'd been engaged in had been amazing with the exception of the Chaperone Charm and Severus had been sure Harry was coming to care for him, returning Severus' growing regard. Everything now torn asunder—</p><p>"Severus?"</p><p>Harry's soft voice near his ear was the only warning Severus received before he felt an unexpected weight straddle his lap and arms slide around his shoulders. Harry's magic gently energized and warmed him, dissolving the cold knot in his core, but he didn't move.</p><p>"Severus, I need you to open your eyes for me," Harry said softly, fingers carding through Severus' hair.</p><p>The combination of Harry's magic, the warmth of his weight, and the feel of the fingers tugging at his hair persuaded Severus to open his eyes. Intense green eyes met his, concern readily apparent in them, as Harry watched him.</p><p>"I have in my hand our marriage contract, ready to go. It has no time restrictions or constraints and can be enacted at any time, without a chaperone spell on it!"</p><p>Severus held Harry's eyes, seeing the emotions flit through them, as hands came up to cup Severus' face. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus'. As the first kiss Harry had initiated it was clumsy and there was a bit of nose bumping, but once Harry had them aligned, it was glorious. Sighing softly, Severus wound his arms around Harry and parted his lips, inviting Harry in. Their magic welled up between them, dancing joyfully between them, before filling Severus with desire and something deeper, stronger, and pure. </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Severus had Harry underneath him on the couch, Harry's shirt and cloak gone as every button on Severus' robes was undone. The feel of Harry's warm skin against him, the heated flare of magic, and the jolt of arousal was a heady combination and Severus was lost. Hands and fingers caressed any available skin, Severus' erection ground against a corresponding hardness, as the kiss continued in a frenzied pace. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Severus felt his orgasm slam through him with waves of pleasure. Harry stiffened, ripping his mouth from Severus as he arched up and shouted with pleasure.</p><p>Unable to move, Severus buried his face in Harry's disheveled hair as his heart and breathing slowed. He could feel Harry's arms around him, hands rubbing circular patterns on his back as his own breathing eased. It took several minutes before he could talk without sounding breathless. </p><p>"Well, I didn't envision <i>that</i> for our first time," Severus said softly as he lifted his upper body.  "I apol—"</p><p>"Don't!" Harry cut him off as his hands tightened. "It was perfect and just what I needed." </p><p>Severus leaned down and kissed him gently. "Perhaps we can anticipate a less hectic pace during our next interlude."</p><p>The hands on his back disappeared and Severus felt the prickle of a cleaning charm between them. Awkwardly, Severus pushed himself off the couch and extended his hand to Harry, who took it with a blinding smile. A snap of Harry's fingers righted Severus' robes and Summoned Harry's jumper. As they reseated themselves on couch, Severus poured them each a cup of tea, enjoying the pink that still coloured Harry's cheeks and his messier than usual hair. </p><p>The scroll Harry had been holding when he arrived sat next to the tea tray and Severus set down his cup to reach for it. It was the Marriage Contract which they had been working on during their Courtship, itemizing the provisions both wanted for their life together. It dealt with inheritance, titles, children, and even the type of bonding ceremony they had chosen. It was surprisingly short, with the two of them in agreement on most items. The only thing missing was their signatures and a drop of blood from each of them at the bottom. </p><p>"If we sign it, we'll be engaged," Harry told him softly. </p><p>Severus could see the hopefulness in Harry's eyes and the nervousness in his restless fingers. "You've left in the Virginal Bonding for the wedding."</p><p>"Yes, and I really want to have that." Harry's eyes glimmered with mischief. "I've been reading and there are plenty of <i>things</i> we can explore without jeopardizing my virginity."   </p><p>"Indeed," Severus responded, his cock twitching as he Summoned the Ever-Inked quill from his desk and sighed the contract with a flourish. A quick spell deposited a drop of blood beside his name. "Is appears it was a good thing I had Gringotts polish the Prince bonding rings."</p><p>Harry followed his lead and, once completed, the contract glowed bright gold and disappeared with a <i>pop</i>. As Severus watched, Harry's grin turned almost predatory as he stood and pulled Severus to his feet.</p><p>"Do you want to move this to somewhere a bit more private or should we give the portraits another eyeful?"</p><p>Severus wrapped his arms around his fiancé and Apparated them to his bedroom. </p><p>Needless to say, they were late for Draco Malfoy's engagement celebration.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~ SS/HP ~~</p>
</div>Neither wanted the fanfare Narcissa was proposing nor the wait needed to plan a large affair. Severus rescheduled the end of the term by two days, allowing students to go home immediately after simultaneous O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, and final exams were taken. That left the castle student-free as the two bound their souls and pledged their lives to each other in the Headmaster's garden on Midsummer's Night Eve. A small number of friends were asked to join them, with Kingsley Shacklebolt taking the role of bonder. The vows they wrote for each other had every female in attendance in tears.<p>Fortunately, the wedding coincided with the Ball at Prince Hall. It had been relatively painless to leave the details in Narcissa's hands, with the help of the Prince house-elves, to create a splendid evening. Harry and Severus Apparated directly after their ceremony and stood in the receiving line welcoming guests as they arrived. They were seated at a separate table for their dinner and danced the opening dance to open the Ball. </p><p>A portkey swept them away after the requisite toasts and cake to their honeymoon, courtesy of Narcissa. A wall of windows opened to an empty white sand beach, turquoise waves lapped at the sand, and the sky was filled with a sunset of deep orange and purples. The sound of the water and the saltiness of the warm air brought a feeling of calm, something Harry seemed to share as Severus felt Harry take a deep breath. He  pressed against Severus as they both stood silently for a moment, letting the magic of the portkey drain off. </p><p>"It's beautiful!" </p><p>"Certainly is," Severus told him, his eyes on Harry.</p><p>They had changed out of the wedding robes and had thrown on lightweight summer robes for the journey. Severus smirked as he turned Harry in his arms, seen him smiling up him. Sliding one hand up, Severus cupped the back of Harry's head and kissed him thoroughly. They broke apart when both were panting hard and Severus guided him back towards the large bed which stood in the middle of the room. Harry smile innocently as he waved his hand and Banished their clothing, but Severus was prepared, pushing Harry onto the bed. </p><p>Climbing up next to him, Severus began to reacquaint himself with Harry’s body, tracing along the contours with the tips of his fingers and lips, lingering on his Adam's apple and nipples. Remembering their first frenzied session, Severus was determined to make this experience everything he thought Harry had ever dreamed of in making love. Severus would make Harry's first amazing. As he drew his tongue across Harry's flat abdomen, Severus reached out a hand to Summon the jar of special lubricant he'd brewed from his bag.</p><p>Moving further down, Severus settled on his knees between Harry's thighs as Harry panted and arched upward. Running a finger up the Harry's hard cock, Severus smirked as it twitched with his touch, before taking it into his mouth. Harry gasped, fingers spearing into Severus' hair, groaning as Severus bobbed his head while his hands held Harry's hips still. Pulling back, Severus flicked his tongue across the tip as he looked at Harry's face, flushed with pleasure and desire.</p><p>"Fuck, Severus!"</p><p>Severus shifted; his name on Harry's lips made his cock throb even harder. Sucking hard for a moment on the sensitive head, Severus flicked his tongue along the slit as he pulled away. Harry groaned, trying to urge Severus faster. Lifting his head earned Severus a whimper of protest and slight tug on his hair. Summoning a pillow from the head of the bed, Severus put it under Harry's hips and wandlessly cast cleansing and stretching spells. Tightening his grip on Harry's thighs, Severus pushed them apart, opening Harry to his talented tongue.</p><p>"Gods, Severus, please!" Harry begged, his hands grabbing his legs. "I already—argh!"</p><p>Severus leaned forward, inhaling deeply of Harry's unique scent before circling Harry's entrance with his tongue. Harry's gasp of pleasure made Severus smile as the hot, wet tip of Severus’ tongue delved into the warm flesh. With his hand, Severus thumped open the top of the jar, to coat his fingers with lube. He slid an oiled finger into slowly into Harry beside his questing tongue. Severus was surprised to find Harry had already stretched himself, the impatient brat, and crooked his finger to find the nub of nerves and pressed on it gently; Harry's yelp told him he'd hit the right spot. Severus eased another finger in, stroking and stretching, as he licked and kissed his way back along Harry’s thigh. A third and then a fourth finger were quickly added, Harry rocking as he tried to get Severus to push them deeper.</p><p>“Severus,” Harry's breath caught in his throat. “Please…”</p><p>Rising up to his knees, Severus pushed Harry’s thighs up against his chest. "Hold them," he gasped, pausing to give Harry a hard kiss. </p><p>Straightening up, Severus gingerly slicked his throbbing cock generously with lube before guiding himself to Harry’s entrance. Easing forward, Severus pushed past the guardian muscles, pausing while Harry gasped, his breath hiccupping.</p><p>"Push against me, it'll help." Severus held himself still, his arms shaking with the effort.</p><p>Severus eased himself slowly into the tight heat, bracing his hands on the back of Harry’s thighs. Harry arched up impatiently and impaled himself on Severus' hard cock, robbing Severus of his breath. Fully sheathed, Severus pulled out slightly and thrust in again with short, slow strokes. Harry clutched at him, his words incoherent, his hips rocking upward to meet every thrust. Severus gritted his teeth, holding on desperately to his control as he began to move; the slow strokes gave way to fast, deep ones, with his balls slapping against Harry's arse, as the tension became unbearable. He felt Harry tighten around him, his muscles spasming as he climaxed, and Severus pulled back before slamming in deeply, filling Harry with his seed.</p><p>Easing Harry's legs down, Severus was able to cast a wandless cleaning charm before he slumped next to Harry and pulled him tightly against his chest. Harry turned in toward him, sliding an arm around Severus' waist as he snuggled closer.</p><p>"Bloody fucking brilliant!" Harry murmured sleepily. </p><p>"Happy?" Severus asked as he Summoned the sheet, the ocean breeze washing over them.</p><p>"Immensely," Harry kissed his throat. "Forever."</p><p>"Absolutely."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment here or at <a href="https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3915844.html">LiveJournal</a>, <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1842502.html">Insanejournal</a>, or <a href="https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1174346.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>